(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compounds having pharmacological activity which are useful as pharmacological agents and, more particularly, as analgesic agents for the treatment of pain, to pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of these compounds, and to methods of treatment employing these compounds. More particularly, the present invention concerns substituted dibenzoxazepine compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of these compounds in combination with a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, and methods of treating pain employing these compounds.
Analgesic compounds are agents which alleviate pain without causing a loss of consciousness and, thus, which are useful for treating pain and, often, for reducing inflammation.
The major classes of analgesic compounds include narcotic analgesics, or opiates, compounds which alleviate pain and induce sleep, and analgesic-antipyretic compounds, compounds which alleviate pain and reduce fever, such as salicylates.
Although the efficacy of opiates in relieving pain is well established, the associated addiction liability of opiates is a distinct disadvantage of these compounds.
While salicylate and salicylate-like agents (non-steroidal antiinflammatory agents or NSAIDS) are also efficacious in relieving pain, they often exhibit undesirable side effects, such as gastrointestinal irritation, as with aspirin, allergic response, as with aspirin, and/or liver toxicity with extended use, as with acetaminophen.
The compounds of the present invention are neither opiates nor salicylates, and represent another class of compounds which are useful as analgesic agents.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,336 and 4,614,617 (a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,336) disclose 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-(sulfinyl- and sulfonyl-containing acyl)hydrazides, and intermediates thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,019 discloses hydrazides of dibenzoxazepine-, dibenzothiazepine- and dibenzodiazepine- carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,104 discloses aralkanoyl derivatives of dibenzoxazepine-N-carboxylic acid hydrazide compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,719 discloses N,N,-diacyl hydrazines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,649 and 3,992,375 (a divisional of U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,649) disclose dibenzoxazepine N-carboxylic acid hydrazine compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,442, 4,125,532 (a divisional of U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,442) and 4,170,593 (a divisional of U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,532) disclose 1-(substituted amino)alkanoyl-2-(dibenzoxazepine-10-carbonyl)hydrazine compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,337 discloses 8-chlorodibenz-[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-(alkoxy-containing acyl)hydrazide compounds.
GB 1 522 003 discloses 1-acyl-2-(8-chloro-10,11-dihydrodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10-carbonyl)hydr azine compounds.
GB 1 331 892 discloses derivatives of dibenzoxazepine N-carboxylic acid hydrazides.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 193 822 discloses 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]-oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-(thio-, sulfinyl- and sulfonyl-containing acyl)hydrazide compounds.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 218 077 discloses 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]-oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-[(substituted phenylsulfinyl)alkanoyl]hydrazide compounds and 8-chlorodibenz[-b,f][1,4]oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-[(substituted phenylsulfonyl)alkanoyl]hydrazide compounds, and intermediates used in the preparation of these compounds.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 012 385 discloses dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine derivatives.
German Patent Application Publication No. 1,170,322 discloses 10-substituted dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepin-11(10H)-ones.
Netherlands Patent No. 67,00603 discloses substituted dibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine-11(10H)-one compounds.
Drower et al., "The Antiociceptive Effects of Prostaglandin Antagonists in the Rat," European Journal of Pharmacology, 133, 249-256 (1987), disclose the study of the antinociceptive properties of two competitive antagonists of prostaglandins of the E series, 8-chlorodibenz[b,f][1,4]-oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-acetylhydrazide and 8chlorodibenz[-b,f][1,4]-oxazepine-10(11H)-carboxylic acid, 2-(5-chloro-1-oxopentyl)hydrazide.
J. H. Sanner, "Dibenzoxazepine Hydrazides as Prostaglandin Antagonists," Intra-Science Chem. Rept., 6(1), 1-9 (1972), describes experiments performed with two dibenzoxazepine derivatives designated SC-18637 and SC-19220, and shown below, and found that SC-18637 and SC-19220 inhibit the stimulant actions of prostaglandins on isolated smooth muscle preparations. ##STR2##
K. Nagarajan et al., "Synthesis of 10,11-Dihydrodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine Derivatives as Potential Anticonvulsants & Psychotropic Agents," Indian Journal of Chemistry, 24B, 840-844 (1985), disclose the synthesis of acyl, carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl derivatives of 10,11-dihydrodibenz[b,f][1,4]oxazepine, most of which have either a nitro or an amino group at position-2, as analogues of carbamazepine, and the evaluation of these derivatives as anticonvulsants associated with neuroleptic activity.
Other art which relates to the present invention includes that which is discussed below.
D. E. MacIntyre et al., "Antagonism of Human Platelet Responses to Stimulatory and Inhibitory Prostaglandins," Prog. Lipid. Res., 20(1-4), 453-9 (1981), disclose on Page 454, Lines 11-12, Page 458, Lines 43-44, and in Table 1, two dibenzoxazepine compounds designated SC-19220 and SC-25191, and shown above and below, respectively, which were employed in an investigation of the effects of prostaglandin antagonists on platelet responses to stimulatory and inhibitory prostaglandins. ##STR3##
R. Gimet et al., "Quantitative Determination of Polymorphic Forms in a Formulation Matrix Using the Near Infra-Red Reflectance Analysis Technique," Pharmaceutical & Biomedical Analysis, 5(3), 205-211 (1987), disclose an analytical method for the determination of the polymorphic transformation of an active ingredient in a solid dosage form matrix, and discuss a compound designated SC-25469, and shown below, at Page 206, Lines 16-23. ##STR4##
J. H. Sanner et al., "Structure-Activity Relationships of some Dibenzoxazepine Derivatives as Prostaglandin Antagonists," Advances in the Biosciences, 9, 139-148 (1972), disclose tests for prostaglandin antagonism on isolated guinea-pig ileum and rat stomach fundus strips with the n-butanoyl, i-butanoyl and n-hexanoyl analogs of SC-19220 (see structure above) and, on Page 140, Lines 11-18, show the chemical structures of the compounds used in the study.
A. Rakovska et al., "Antagonistic Effect of SC-19220 on the Responses of Guinea-Pig Gastric Muscles to Prostaglandins E.sub.1, E.sub.2 and F.sub.2," Arch. int. Pharmacodyn, 268, 59-69 (1984), disclose a study of the contractile responses of guinea-pig gastric muscles to SC-19220 (see structure above), and the prostaglandin-blocking activity and specificity of SC-19220 on these muscles.
W. E. Coyne et al., "Anticonvulsant Semicarbazides," J. Med. Chem., 11(6), 1158-1160 (1968), disclose the investigation of the structure-activity relationship of the anticonvulsant activity of a series of semicarbazides which was synthesized from various tricyclic amines (see Table I, Page 1160).
K. Gyires et al., "The Use of the Writhing Test in Mice for Screening Different Types of Analgesics," Arch. int. Pharmacodyn, 267, 131-140 (1984), describe a comparison of the analgesic potency of some prostaglandin synthesis inhibitors, including SC-19220 (see structure above), and morphine using the writhing test. SC-19220 is discussed on Page 133, Lines 10 and 14-16, in Table II (Page 134), and on Page 135, Lines 16-25, and page 137, Lines 34-38.
A. Bennett et al., "Antagonism of Prostanoid-Induced Contractions of Rat Gastric Fundus Muscle by SC-19220, Sodium Meclofenamate, Indomethacin or Trimethoquinol," Br. J. Pharmac, 71, 169-175 (1980), disclose the study of the effects of several compounds, including SC-19220 (see structure above), on contractions of the rat stomach longitudinal muscle to several prostanoids. SC-19220 is discussed on Page 175, Paragraph 1, Page 170, Paragraph 4, in Table 1 and FIG. 2, on Page 172, Paragraph 2, and on Page 174, Paragraphs 1 and 2.
C. A. Maggi et al., "The Effect of SC-19220, a Prostaglandin Antagonist, on the Micturition Reflex in Rats," European Journal of Pharmacology, 152, 273-279 (1988), disclose a study in which SC-19220 (see structure above) is said to have increased the bladder capacity and reduced the voiding efficiency of micturition of urethane-anesthetized rats.
George et al., "Antagonism of Alcohol Hypnosis by Blockade of Prostaglandin Synthesis and Activity: Genotype and Time Course Effects," Pharmacology Biochemistry & Behavior, 19, 131-136 (1983), disclose a study of genetic and time-course factors of the effect of the antagonism of alcohol-induced behaviors of mice which have been pretreated with prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors and the effect of SC-19220 (see structure above) on ethanol sleep time.
S. Nakajyo et al., "Inhibitory Effect of Bassianolide, A Cyclodepsipeptide, on Drug-Induced Contractions of Isolates Smooth Muscle Preparations," Japan. J. Pharmacol., 32, 55-64 (1982), disclose a study of the effect of bassianolide on the contractile responses induced by various types of neurotransmitters and autacoids. SC-19220 (see structure above) was employed in this study, and is discussed on Page 57, Paragraph 1, in FIGS. 2 and 3, in Table 1, and on Page 60, Paragraph 1, Page 62, Paragraph 3, and Page 63, Paragraph 2.
A. Gomes et al., "Pharmacodynamics of Venom of the Centipede Scolopendra subspinipes dehaani," Indian Journal of Experimental Biology, 20, 615-618 (1982), disclose an investigation of the pharmacodynamic actions of the venom of the tropical centipede S. subspinipes. SC-19220 (see structure above) was employed in this study and is discussed on Page 615 (abstract), Page 616, Line 30, Page 617, Lines 13-18, in FIGS. 4 and 5, and on Page 618, Lines 23-26.
Each of the documents described hereinabove discloses compounds which are structurally different from the compounds of the present invention. Thus, the compounds of the present invention are structurally distinct from that which has been described in the art.
Compounds of the present invention have been found to exhibit activity as prostaglandin E.sub.2 antagonists. Some of these compounds were surprisingly and unexpectedly found to be more than ten to one hundred times more effective as prostaglandin E.sub.2 antagonists than prostaglandin antagonists reported in the literature.
Moreover, compounds within the present invention were found to be water soluble. Thus, these compounds may be much more easily formulated into compositions which are suitable for oral, parenteral and other modes of administration than similar compounds which are not water soluble.